Everything Has Changed
by Shelby Henderson
Summary: Casey and Derek never expected this...Full on Dasey!
1. Revenge

I don't think I can do it. I can't live with Derek anymore. He gets on my nerves every second I'm with him. Why did Derek of all people have to be MY step-brother. He's the most obnoxious person I've ever met!

I've been in this house for two years, and you'd think I'd be used to Derek's pig-headedness by now. Ha. As if. Sometimes I wanna punch Derek in the face. He annoys me all the time. Like just last Tuesday, Derek took all of my underwear and stuck it in the freezer. Bras and all. That is something 12 year olds do at a sleepover, not something a 17 year old does to his step-sister. I needed a way to get back at him for this. I'd been thinking for a while, but then it finally came to me.

"Casey! Where are my headphones?" Derek yelled from his room. I smirked.

"I don't know, Der. Did you check your desk drawer?" I asked sarcastically, laughing quietly to myself.

"Yes, Princess, I'm not an idiot."

"That's arguable.." I responded quietly to myself. Derek barged into my room and slammed his hand on the wall.

"Where are they, Casey. I know you took them," Derek said, fuming.

"You know, I _did _see a pair of headphones outside," I said to Derek. I laid down my laptop and slid off my bed. I led Derek to the lone window in my room and pointed to a powerline outside. There on a cord dangling in the air was a pair of expensive headphones draped over it, like a pair of tennis shoes. Derek's mouth dropped open.

"C-C-Casey? Why are my headphones up there?!"

"I have my ways," I said to him, a smirk on my face.

"Casey, those headphones cost me two hundred dollars!"

"Oh, no!" I said to him sarcastically. "I guess you could play powerline piñata if you'd like. Just try not to get shocked!" Derek mumbled something I couldn't understand and stormed out of my room. I laughed to myself and took a seat by my window. This was going to be a fun sight to see.

* * *

The next day, Derek refused to talk to me. But that's okay. Really, this is all I'd wanted all along.

When we were in the kitchen eating breakfast this morning, Derek pointed at the cereal then jammed his finger into his own chest. I rolled my eyes and handed him his Corn Puffs. I talked to my mom for a while, and Derek sat there in silence. But soon, Mom left the kitchen to get ready for the day and it was Derek and I alone.

"You know, I think what you're doing is really immature. Seriously, grow up. The silent treatment? C'mon, give me a break," I said to him. What can I say, I was tired of the awkward silence.

"Casey, you threw a two hundred dollar pair of headphones on a powerline. And you think I'M the immature one?"

"Coming from the man - no, _boy_ - that put my bras and panties in the freezer." Derek chuckled and nodded to himself.

"C'mon, that's a classic prank."

"You're such a pig!" I exclaimed. I threw the dish towel I was throwing at his face and stormed out of the room. I was tired of Derek's craziness. I needed a way to get back at him. Like, now.


	2. Let it Snow

**Derek's POV**

* * *

I woke up at 10:32 am to find snow floating down from the sky. I rolled my eyes and hopped back in bed. I hate snow. It's kind of ironic, considering I live in Canada, where it snows like everyday. I covered my head with my pillow and drifted back to sleep.

I was around 11 when Marti busted into my room.

"Smerek, Smerek, wake up! It's snowing!" Marti says while jumping on me and shaking my bed.

"Smarti, stop. It's just snow."

"No, Derek, it's everywhere! Come look!" Marti says while pulling the pillow off of my head. I sighed and got out of bed. I followed a bouncing Marti down the stairs and out the front door.

Marti was right. It was everywhere. There were around 30 inches of snow piled up around the door and the snow went up to Marti's hips. My mouth dropped open.

"Isn't it pretty, Derek?" I shook my head and walked back inside. I plopped down in my favorite recliner and turned on the TV. All that was on were news broadcasts claiming that there will be 10 more inches of snow on the ground by 1:00 pm. Yippee.

* * *

"C'mon, guys! Let's go!" Lizzie yelled from the living room. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my coat. I walked down the stairs to see the whole family standing by the front door all bundled up in their winter clothes. Apparently, Dad and Nora thought a nice little "family outing" to "play in the snow" would be "entertaining". This family makes me sick.

We all walked into the cold bitter air and Marti preceded to make snow angels in the snow covering out front yard. Then Nora, Dad, Lizzie, Edwin, and Casey begun to make a snowman, leaving me. Alone. I rolled my eyes and started making snowballs. This joyful family was in for a surprise.


	3. Mallows?

**Casey's POV**

* * *

There I was, enjoying a beautiful snow day with my family, when I get hit with something on my back. It was cold and hard, but broke instantly once it hit me. It was a snowball. I turned around to see Derek smiling hugely, holding six snowballs, and a large stack of them by his feet. Before I knew, a snowball was crashing against my face. I screamed and wiped the already-melting snowball off of my face.

"De-rek!" I shouted. I ran towards him and tackled him before he could get away or throw another snowball. He squirmed but I had him pinned. He was going nowhere.

"Casey, get off. It was just a couple snowballs."

"Yeah, aimed at my head!"

"Case, get off." My mom said to me, prying me off of Derek.

"Mom! Did you even see what he did to me?!"

"Honey, I'm sure it wasn't that bad. Now just calm down. It'll be okay." Mom said to me. Why does she always see the good in every situation? That makes me want to throw up. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I have an idea! Why don't you and Casey make the whole family some hot chocolate?" George said to Derek. "It's pretty chilly out here."

"Yeah, that would be perfect! You guys can resolve your issues without emotionally scarring the younger members of our family!" Mom said to me. I couldn't tell if she was kidding or not, so I just rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I said to my parents. "C'mon, Derek."

"Oh, and we are just gonna go behind to house to the woods. There's pretty good sledding hill I remember from when I was a kid." George said to my mom, winking at her. I looked on at them disgustingly.

They all left to find the hill, leaving just Derek and I.

"And then there were two." Derek muttered. I rolled my eyes, which I seem to be doing a lot now, and shoved him out of my way. It was time to make some hot chocolate.

* * *

I opened a cabinet in the kitchen and pulled out seven packages of hot chocolate mix.

"Derek, can you get out some paper cups? And find lids to fit."

"How do you even make hot chocolate, anyway?" Derek asked. I rolled my eyes again.

"You just add water into the mix, genius." I said to a confused-looking Derek.

I put the mix and water into all of the cups and placed them into the microwave. When they were done, I pulled out the steaming drinks and placed them on the counter.

"Derek, get some marshmallows out of the cabinet."

"What ever you say, Princess."

"Don't call me that."

"I can call you whatever I want." My mouth dropped. Derek is such a jerk.

"No you can't!" Derek just laughed.

"Watch me." I gasped.

Before I knew what was happening, there were marshmallows pelting my back. They didn't hurt, but still. I turned to see a laughing Derek.

"De-rek!"

"Mallows?" He asked, clutching his stomach, still laughing like an idiot.

I clenched my jaw and pulled the lid off of one of the cups and poured the hot brown liquid all over his chest. His mouth dropped open and he patted at his drenched jacket.

"Casey! That's hot! Like, really hot!" He said. He took his jacket off, then his t-shirt, then finally his undershirt, leaving him there shirtless, right in front of me.

"Sorry, but all my layers were soaked. I had to get them off." I couldn't help but look at his bare skin. He stomach was thin and lean and you could see some muscles poking out. I smiled and stared. I couldn't help it!

"It-it's cool." I said, still staring at his stomach.

"Uh, Casey." Derek said to me while laughing. I snapped out of my daze and looked up at his confused yet friendly face. "You okay?" He asked.

"Um, I'm fine." I turned and grabbed another package of hot chocolate mix since the other cup was all over Derek. Oops.

"Were you checking me out?" He asked.

"Me? Oh, uh, of course not. Why would I do that?"

"I don't know, that's why I asked." He replied. I didn't know what to say, so I just laughed nervously. I prepared the last hot chocolate in silence and poured it in the cup.

Then, before I knew what was happening, Derek came up behind me and started tickling my stomach.

"You were checking me out!" He yelled playfully. I couldn't do anything but laugh. He kept tickling me, but I started to break away. I ran away and hopped on the couch. He jumped on top of me and started to tickle me again.

"Casey likes me, Casey likes me!" Derek said in a singsong voice like a little kid. I kept laughing until I realized that me and Derek were lying on the couch together. Huh. Awkward!

He stopped tickling me soon after, around the time he realized what was happening as well. But neither of us moved, we just looking into each other's eyes.

"Uh, I-I-I guess we-"

"This is uh-"

"We need to get-" It seemed that neither of us could finish a sentence. I could feel the sexual tension between us rising by the second.

Then, out of nowhere, Derek pressed his lips against mine. He closed his eyes and mine fluttered closed soon also, until I realized who I was kissing. My step-brother.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist." Derek said to me. He started to get off of me, but I pulled him back down by his shirt.

I started the kiss this time, and he kissed me back without hesitating. After a few seconds, Derek broke away.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." He said to me. I smiled and kissed him again.

Derek pulled away and put his mouth right by my ear and whispered, "Casey, I-". I wanted to hear what he had to say, but at that moment I heard a lock being unlatched. They were coming in the back door. I pushed Derek off of me and sat up on the sofa. Derek lifted his shoulders and raised his eyebrows at me looking really confused.

"They're coming in!" I whispered to him. Derek's eyes went wide and he quickly sat down in his recliner. I turned on the TV, and just before they came in, I leaned over the arm of the sofa to fix Derek's hair since it was sticking straight up. A second later, the family busted in the door.

"Derek, Casey, where were you?" Mom asked us. "We were waiting for you for 45 minutes! What were you guys doing in here?"

"Just resolving our issues Mom, like you said." I replied.

"So you guys are all good?" George asked.

"Um..." I looked at Derek. He smiled. "Yeah." I said. "We're great."

* * *

**Writer's Note:**

Two chapters in one night! What can I say, I'm in a writey mood :) The other chapter was really short so I wrote this one. Hope you like it!


	4. Maybe

**Derek's POV**

* * *

My life is seriously messed up. First I get two new annoying step-sisters and then I kiss one of them. Jeez, I need to find an insane asylum around here, because that's where I belong. I'm still astonished that I would actually _kiss _my annoying step-sister. Sure, I've thought about kissing her multiple times, but I never thought it would actually happen. There are so many thoughts rushing through my head and I just can't seem to be able to sort them out. And the worst part is, I was the one that started it. Not her, me. I kissed her first. Man, I really need to work some things out. And I could only think of one way to do that.

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock on my night stand. 3:07 am. It's showtime. I crawled out of my bed and out the door into the darkness of the hallway. I moved on all fours until I reached the bedroom door of the one and only Casey McDonald. I reached up and opened the door slowly. I climbed into the girly room then shut the door again. I kept the lights off so no one would see us. I crawled over to Casey's bed and jumped up next to her.

I was about to shake her awake when I saw her face. Man, she was beautiful, even when she was sleeping. Whoa, what am I thinking? She's my sister! I pressed the thoughts out of my twisted brain and shook Casey.

"Casey, get up." I whispered to her. "I need to tell you something."

"Derek," Casey muttered, still half asleep, "Get out of my room. Go back to sleep."

"Casey, can you sit up, we need to talk." Casey groaned and shifted up to face me.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Uh, what do you think about, the uh, the-"

"The kiss?" She said, interrupting me.

"Uh, yeah. The kiss."

"What about it?" She asked. She talked about it so casually, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Have you thought about it at all?" I asked her.

"Well, I guess. Actually, I haven't thought about much else." Casey said to me, her eyes starting to flutter closed.

"Casey, c'mon, stay awake."

"Derek, do we have to talk about this now? You're getting annoying." Man, Casey is blunt when she's half asleep. It was kind of hot, actually. Oh, man. Gross. Why do I always think of these things?

"Casey, we have to talk now. If we talk later, someone is bound to hear us and then they will know that we, uh, kissed."

"Oh, yeah. We did kiss, didn't we?" Casey chuckled. "I can't believe we actually did that."

"I know. We're crazy, Casey. Someone is gonna find out and we're gonna get busted and then-"

"You wanna kiss again?" Casey asked me. Was she going insane? I thought Casey was supposed to be the one always in control, and now she is suggesting we potentially tear our whole family apart.

"Well, I'd like to, but I don't think we can."

"Derek, chill. You're starting to sound like me." Casey giggled and pulled me closer to her by the collar on my hockey jersey. I was pulled down until we were laying side by side on her bed. Casey bit her lip and my eyes went wide. She was smoking. Oh, ew. I've gotta learn how to stop thinking about Casey like that.

Suddenly, Casey softly pressed her lips against mine. I tried to pull away, but I couldn't resist. I leaned into her and kissed her back. I wrapped one of my arms around her waist and the other I stroked up and down her thigh. She placed her hands on my face and pulled me closer to her. We kissed for a few more enjoyable seconds before Casey pulled away. I furred my brows.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Derek, you realize that we're making out on my bed at 3 in the morning and we are step-siblings?! That's messed up!" Look's like the usual Casey is back. Crap, I kinda liked the dazed, careless Casey better.

"Well, you're the one who wanted to kiss again! It was your idea!" I remarked. She looked confused.

"Derek, what have we gotten ourselves into?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we have opened a pretty big can of worms and I have no idea how we're gonna get out of this one." She replied worriedly.

"Am I talking to the same person I was talking to 5 minutes ago?" I asked her. "You've completely changed your entire idea of our situation."

"C'mon Derek, do you _really _think we can work this all out?"

"Maybe. Casey, I'm open to anything as long as it involves you."

"Derek, that's probably the sweetest thing you've ever said to me, but-" Casey stopped mid-sentence. I furred my brows and looked at her, confused.

"Shhh, someone's coming." Casey whispered to me. "Get off the bed and lay down on the floor."

"What? Are you crazy?" I replied quietly.

"Get off!" I reluctantly jumped off the bed and fell down onto the floor.

A few seconds later, Lizzie opened Casey's door and turned on her light. "Case?"

"Hey, Liz. What are you doing up this early?"

"I heard talking in here and came to check on you. Derek, what are you doing?"

I stood up to give my alibi, but before I could talk, Casey interrupted. "Derek sleep walked in here and he woke me up."

"Oh. Well, sorry I woke you." Lizzie said to Casey.

"It's fine, Lizzie. I was already awake." Casey looked over my way and glared at me.

"Goodnight, guys." Lizzie said before going to her room. I released a loud sigh of relief and sat on the edge of Casey's bed.

"That was close." I said to Casey.

"No dip, Sherlock." She replied. I looked down at my feet.

"Um, I should probably get back to bed." I told Casey.

"Ok, well, uh, goodnight." She replied awkwardly.

"Can I at least have a goodnight kiss?" I said to her, laughing quietly. She glared at me. "It was a joke!" I said, throwing my hands into the air. She chuckled and walked over by my side. She gave me a quick peck on the cheek and pushed me towards her door.

"Goodnight, Derek." She said to me. Before I could respond, she slammed the door in my face. The light in her room quickly shut off and I heard the springs in her bed squeak from her climbing on top of them.

I turned and walked towards my room, smiling to myself. Maybe it wasn't such a bad night after all. Just maybe.

* * *

**Writer's Note:**

I hope you guys like this update. I try to update often, but when school starts up again, I probably won't post as much. I'm kind of a bad writer, so excuse me :) I hope you keep reading, I have some great ideas for this story. Thanks!


	5. Change it Up

**Casey's POV**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Marti screaming. Then I got those thoughts again.

_Yesterday, I kissed my step-brother. On my couch!_

I groaned and sat up in my bed. My alarm clock read 7:13. School starts in 47 minutes, I had better get ready.

I walked into the bathroom and saw Derek brushing his teeth.

"Oh, doing your monthly brushing, I see?" I said with a smirk on my face. He rolled his eyes and pushed me out of the bathroom. Well, I guess some things about Derek will never change. I walked to my room and picked my outfit for the day; a red sweater and dark blue jeans with my black flats. I tried to get in the bathroom again, and fortunately Derek was finished. I did my morning routine and walked downstairs for breakfast. I was getting myself a bowl of cereal when I noticed George sitting on the couch in his robe.

"George?"

"Oh, good morning, Casey," He said, turning his head my way.

"Why aren't you dressed for work?" I asked.

"Because we're snowed in. We can't get out. The snow is up to my hips. They've closed off half of the streets in town."

"Then how am I going to get to school?!" I asked.

"You didn't hear? School is cancelled!" I growled.

"You mean I woke up at 7 am just to find out that school is cancelled?!" I asked angrily.

"Yep." George replied nonchalantly. "Oh, and can you tell Derek, too." I stormed upstairs and busted into Derek's room. And there Derek stood, in the middle of his room.

Shirtless.

Our mouths dropped open simultaneously. "Get in here. Close the door!" Derek screeched. I pushed the door closed with my foot and stared at the shirtless Derek standing in front of me. I seem to be seeing a lot of bare Derek skin lately. "What do you want?" Derek asked.

"Uh, there's no, uh, school today," I said to him, distracted by his fit stomach. He smirked and looked down at his own stomach.

"Enjoying the view, are we?" He asked, laughing. I managed to give my eyes a roll while peeling them away from his body. I looked into his blue eyes, and not at his chest.

"Uh, Derek, we need to talk abou-"

"C'mon, Casey. We had this talk last night. You're okay with our...situation. I get it."

"No, um, actually, I might have changed my mind."

"Changed your mind?!" He exclaimed. I help my finger up to his lips, signaling for him to be quiet.

"Derek, you have to keep it down. Someone's gonna hear us."

"I don't care if someone hears us. I still can't believe you've already changed your mind!"

"Derek, it's not that."

"Huh?" He asked.

"Uh," I don't know how to say this. "I don't think you are ready for this whole...thing."

"Me?" He asked.

"Yeah, you. Last night you kept saying it was a bad idea."

"Well, I was wrong, I guess."

"C'mon Derek. You were practically hyperventilating last night."

"Hyperventilating? Wha-"

"Derek, aren't you always telling me to lighten up?" I said to him, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah, I guess," He replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Then why don't you?" I ask.

"Why don't I what?"

"Lighten up! You're wound pretty tight lately," I say with a shrug.

"Casey, I-"

"Derek, we both know this is a bad idea. Seriously, we are step-siblings. And we kissed. Twice."

"Casey, can you stop interrupting me?" He replied, flopping down on his bed and throwing his head into his hands.

"Derek, it's pretty obvious you aren't ready for this." I said to him, shaking my head.

"Casey, I-" He said stopping mid-sentence. "Can you get out?"

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Get out. You're really confusing me and I need to just...think," he said, rolling onto his stomach on his bed.

"Oh, uh, ok," I said, while turning to leave. I closed to door and walked slowly to my room. I sat on the edge of my bed and thought about the conversation I just had with Derek. I felt hot, stinging tears coming to my eyes.

_No, Casey. You're stronger than this. _ I thought to myself._ Don't start crying over some stupid boy. Especially Derek. You only kissed twice. It didn't mean anything. And neither did that conversation._

But I knew in my heart it meant something. It meant everything.

* * *

**Writer's Note:**

Today was a snow day, so I had a little time to write. I'm not having school tomorrow, so I might get out another chapter out then. Maybe not, I'm not making any promises :)

Please review! I'm open to any feedback or tips! Thanks!


	6. New Developments

**Derek's POV**

* * *

It has been two days since Casey and I had talked in my bedroom that cold, snowy morning. We have said maybe a total of 10 words to each other since that incident, a few of them being "can you pass the peas". Like seriously, Casey overthinks everything. Like when I questioned what we were doing that one snow day on the couch, she thought I was breaking it off, even though I wasn't at all. Even though I'm still not really sure what "it" means. Is she into me? Duh, of course she is. She kissed me back on the couch, and she even started some of our kisses herself. The real question is do I like her in that type of way.

Hmm.

I finally come to the answer of "undecided" when it comes to my feelings for Casey when I hear Dad's voice traveling up the stairs and through my closed door.

"Derek! C'mon, you need to get to school!" I groan and open my door to see Casey walking by. Maybe, just maybe, I could be the bigger person. I can apologize for what I did, and ask her to forgive me.

Nah.

"Hey, Princess. How're you doing on this cold winter morning?" I asked in my most sarcastic voice. She rolled her eyes and pushed me back into my room. I laughed quietly and followed her down the stairs.

"Hey, Derek. Can you do me a favor?" Nora asked me as I sat down at the kitchen table to eat my cereal.

"Depends on what the favor is," I said through a mouthful of Corn Puffs.

"Well," She said to me, "You don't really have a choice. You need to take Casey to school, I have to go in early for work." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Sure, whatever," I replied slowly.

"But, Mom, I-" Casey started.

"Honey, please. I can't deal with this right now. You'll have to ride with Derek this morning. Just this once," Nora said to her,

"Mom, Der-" Nora just help up her hand and Casey stopped talking instantly. Hmm. I'll have to try that.

Nora smiled and looked at her watch. Her face went pale. "Oh, shoot. I'm 15 minutes late." She gave Dad a quick peck on the lips and rushed out of the door.

"Alright, dog breath. Let's go to school."

This is going to be a long ride.

* * *

I was walking to lunch with Sam when I saw Casey. With Darren Sparks. Some stupid baseball jock. Her arm was looped through his, their fingers entwined. I winced with disgust. They were laughing with each other and Casey leaned her head against his shoulder.

I walked up to the mortifying couple. "Hey, sis."

Her face instantly drooped. "What do you want, Derek?" She asked impatiently.

"Just wanted to greet your new friend," I replied smugly.

"Uh, I gotta go. I'll call you later, Casey," Darren said quickly. And before I knew it, Darren was out of sight.

"What's going on there?" I asked Casey.

"Why does it matter to you, Derek?" She asked, shifting her weight to her left foot. I know that means she's nervous.

But why would she be nervous in a moment like this?

"Well, you are technically my sister in a way, and I'm kind of forced to look after you."

"Look after me?" She asked slowly. She chuckled loudly. "I'm a big girl. Derek. I can take care of myself." Casey smirked then turned her back to me and started to walk towards the cafeteria. I ran around and turned so we were face to face. She was forced to stop walking and look at me.

"What about us?" I whispered to her so no one else could hear.

"Derek, you obviously didn't want me. So I found someone else."

"I guess you didn't understand me, Casey. I like yo-"

"Derek, you had your chance. And you blew it. That's your own fault. Sorry 'bout you, bub." She patted my shoulder and walked away from me.

I watched her walk away. And right before she turned the corner, I yelled something to her. "Seriously? Darren Sparks? What a douche."

"Nobody will ever be as big of a douche as you, Derek," she said to me while turning the corner. But right before she was out of eyesight, I thought I saw a hint of a smile on her face.

That smile is the sliver of hope I need.

* * *

After eating Nora's famous spaghetti for dinner, I walked up to my room and turned up my music. I was ready. It was finally time.

I stood up and looked in the mirror on my wall. I puffed out my chest. _All I need is confidence. _I thought to myself. _Confidence is key. _ I walked to Casey's room and threw open her door. Casey was laying on her stomach on her bed looking up something on her laptop. She was wearing a yellow tank top and black short shorts. They were just her pajamas, but she still looked smokin'.

"Derek?" I quickly closed the door behind me.

"Tell me you don't feel it," I said to her.

"Huh?"

"Tell me you don't feel it," I repeated.

"Feel what?" She asked, looking very confused.

"The spark," I clarified.

"What spark?" Before she could finish, I pressed my lips onto hers. The kiss began fiercely and passionately, but in a few seconds, it became simple, sweet, and warm. I pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I think I feel it," she muttered quietly. I smiled and kissed her again.

We kissed for a few more seconds when a knock came at Casey's door. She pulled away and her eyes widened.

"Not again," I uttered in frustration. "Every freakin' time."

Casey pushed me into her desk chair and she laid back down onto her bed in the same position she was in when I entered the room. "Act natural." She mouthed silently. I puffed out my chest and flexed my biceps. She rolled her eyes and released a small giggle.

"Casey? Can I come in?"

I was Nora. "Uh, sure. But Derek is in here," Casey replied, smiling at me.

Nora opened the door. "Oh, hi, Derek. What're you doing in here?"

"Oh, he was just...asking a question about the World History homework," Casey responded quickly.

Nora turned to me with a glint of amazement in her eyes. "You take World History?" She asked, astonished. "That's a really hard class!"

"Well, he didn't know a single answer on our worksheet, Mom," Casey said to Nora, smiling. Nora looked at Casey and grinned, then turned back to me. Casey flew me a quick wink and I smiled back. She giggled quietly.

"Well, I just needed to know if you need anything from the store, Case. I'm taking a quick Wal-Mart run." Casey shook her head. "Well, good luck with your homework!" Nora said to us. Then she walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

I stood up and walked over to Casey. She stood up and looked into my eyes. "You know, you're pretty cute when you lie." She chuckled and stood on her tip toes to reach my mouth and kiss me. I started towards the door then turned around back to Casey. "Good night, Casey."

"I'm glad we did this tonight, Derek. It just feels...right," she said to me. I'm sure I was as red as a tomato, and I grinned ear to ear. "Looks like Darren is gonna get his heart broken tomorrow." She said to me.

I laughed. "He was a jerk, anyways," I replied in all honesty.

"Good night, Derek."

"G'night," I replied. Then I shut off Casey' light and closed her door. I walked back to my room completely satisfied.

Well, I guess my fight with Casey is now officially over.

* * *

**Writer's Note:**

Another snow day, another chapter (: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had a great time writing it. You guys say the nicest things to me and your reviews make my day.

I've been reading a lot of other Dasey stories, and many of them require something like 4 reviews before the author releases a new chapter. I'm not like that. I write for my enjoyment, not for reviews. Even those do make me feel good (: I hope you have a good day. Thanks :)


	7. Like a Yo-Yo

**Casey's POV**

* * *

Yesterday was the last day of school for the year. It is the 18th of December, and I am officially off school for Christmas break. It's been three days since Derek barged into my room and said a bunch of stuff about a spark and then he kissed me.

Jeez.

I sure do have a messed up family. It's alright though, because at least now I get to sleep in.

I walked downstairs at about 10:45 AM to see everyone sitting around the dining room table except for Derek and me, of course. Oh no. Are we busted? Have they realized what Derek and I are doing and are having a secret meeting about us? My heart started to beat faster and I'm sure my face went pale. I cleared my throat, and everyone turned to face me, just now realizing my presence.

"What's going on?" I asked reluctantly.

"Oh, Casey. Will you go get Derek please? We need to talk to you guys," Mom responded to me slowly. I nodded my head and turned my back to them. I sprinted up the stairs and ran to Derek's room. I practically broke down the door to find him still asleep. I closed the door behind me and jumped onto his bed next to him. I shook him fiercely until he woke up.

"Casey, what do you want?"

"They're onto us, Derek. They know what we're doing."

"What?" Derek asked. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. "They don't know."

"Yes, Derek, they do. They were all talking about us."

"Casey, it's ok."

"No it's not! Don't you see what this means?! This could possibly break up our whole family!"

"Casey, as always, you're overreacting." I couldn't take it anymore. I started crying. This was all too much for me.

"Ohh, Casey, please don't cry. Please. It's fine. They probably aren't even talking about us." I don't even know why, but that made me cry even harder. Derek took me in his arms and smoothed out my hair.

"Come on," he said to me. "Let's go see what they want." I nodded my head and stood up. I wiped my eyes and gave Derek a quick hug. We walked downstairs to the dining room to see the family still talking quietly.

Then my mother saw us. She opened her mouth to say something.

Here it comes. We were trying so hard to be careful. I guess it just wasn't meant to be, Derek and I. At least we gave it a try.

"Listen, Mom, we-"

"We're going to Switzerland!" My mother shouted, interrupting me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"We are going to spend this Christmas break in Switzerland at a beautiful ski resort! We have it all planned out. We've been planning all week. We wanted to surprise you and Derek!" My mouth dropped open.

To my left, I heard Derek laugh to himself. He was right, they weren't even talking about us at all. I smirked at my own ignorance and smiled.

"I can't wait, Mom."

"Well, you don't have to wait anymore! We are leaving in about 45 minutes. You need to start packing, guys. The rest of us are already packed." My mouth dropped in disbelief.

"Uh, okay," Derek said happily. We went upstairs and he followed me into my room.

"I guess they aren't onto us," I said, embarrassed. Derek chuckled.

"You're down and then you're up, Casey. You're like a Yo-Yo." I laughed. Derek took a step closer to me and wrapped his right arm around my waist. His other hand was cupped on my face and he pulled me close and placed his lips on mine. I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him happily. After a few minutes, I pulled away and threw my arms around his hips.

"You are quite the charmer, Derek Venturi. Quite the charmer." I pushed him out of my room and closed the door. I started packing up all of my sweaters and gloves.

I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that this was going to be the best vacation of my life.

* * *

**Writer's Note:**

I hope you like this :)


End file.
